The Age of Fire
by DarkShadowRain
Summary: Ronaele daughter of Queen Elissa and King Alistair is an unnatural being, with the ability to sense not only Dark Spawn but Grey Wardens she embarks on a quest to find her parents, leaving behind the responsibilities of her Kingdom. Along the way she discovers beings far more powerful than she could ever imagine and that her spontaneous journey is in fact one of fate.
1. Chapter 1

The sky set her auburn hair on fire as she stood staring over the lands, her gentle figure darkened out by the morning suns glow – her travel clothes hanging loosely on her maturing body. One foot in front of the other, she reminded herself as she took one step out onto the road.

"Ronaele!" She turned as she heard her name, the aged man jogging as best as he could down the path towards her, the large Castle Redcliffe towering behind him.

"Ronaele!" He called again closer now, the grey in his beard obvious, the weakness in his body, the strain in his eyes.

The man slowed to a halt in front of her, his breath heavy and rapid as he tried to regain himself.

"Where… Where are you going!?" He managed to get out between breaths.

"You couldn't just let me sneak off could you?" She sarcastically stated, a smirk tilted her mouth – a smirk she shared with her father according to those who knew him.

"Ron- you're kidding right? Let you sneak off?" A pinched vein expressed itself on his foreign.

"Eamon…"

"No Ronaele! You have responsibilities, to your study, your trainers, to swordsmanship, and above all - to your people!"

"…But I-

"No buts! How could you even think about sneaking off! I mean think about it! This life it isn't about adventure, not anymore there hasn't been war since the one with Orlais, there aren't any more Dark Spawn! And maker forbid what would your parents think? They never once sunk away from responsibilities!"

The girls gaze dropped, her sarcastic grin fell.

"They're gone aren't they… my parents"

"Ronaele I…"

"No, no more lies, I'm nearly 16 now I can take it" her face showing as much bravery it could.

For the longest time Eamon paused.

"Honestly… I don't know"

"Liar!" She yelled

"They left I know they did! I felt it! They left for Orzammar… They left to fight the dark spawn. They left for a noble end. They left to die…" Her voice barely a whisper on the last word.

Eamons face remained stoic.

"But they're not dead."

"Ronaele come-on love, the chances-

"THEY ARE NOT DEAD!"

The hand he had reaching out for her faltered.

"I can still feel them Eamon, they're alive."

He looked at her confused, it was true she had been able to pinpoint her parent's location since she was young, Grand Enchanter Irving had believed it was due to her sharing the same blood of her parents and therefore the blood of the Dark Spawn, and with there being no more Dark Spawn he believed it may be possible for her to sense other Grey Warden. Children of the Grey were not common and therefore oddities about them were not disregarded.

"So what will you do?"

"I will find them." The girls' voice was unshakable; she was committed to this task.

"Then I must stop you" sadness filled the old man's eyes.

A laugh was the first thing that came from her mouth, "Come on old man, I'm faster, younger and more agile than you are, you try stop me and you're going to get ya'self hurt".

"Perhaps… But I promised your parents I would protect you, so either way I am going to try".

The girls cockiness was her downfall as she scoffed the old man rushed to capture her, his arms clamping around her to stop her from running , she squirmed and squealed but his grip remained steady.

"You're… staying… here!"

Then her fierce determination returned - she had to leave. Eamon was family for her, as was Tegan, Isolde, and even Connor on the odd occasion where he could visit from the circle, which had decreased to never now with the circles issues from the battle in Kirkwall. But her parents needed her, and she wasn't going to leave them. She twisted as best as she could to position her back to him, then loosening her arm, his grip was failing, more and more then…

His clasp around her was broken. As she stood unmoving feeling the old man collapse behind her, clutching his chest where the elbow had impacted it. She felt a heavy breath escape him as he fell unconscious.

She didn't turn, she had made this choice, and now she had to live with it, despite how badly her heart ached right now.

She picked up the sack by her feet and flung it over her shoulder, one foot in front of the other she reminded herself as she set out on the road.

Night was drawing near and the road was becoming dark – and dangerous. Abhor was still about a day away and Ronaeles feet were swollen and blistered, she went off the road to find a suitable place to camp, working her way through the trees till she found a clearing . The sun was hastily falling behind the distant mountains. Quickly throwing her pack down she drew out her flint rocks, whilst looking around for some burnable materials. The ground was dry and she quickly found some dead leaves and a few twigs to start it off, it didn't take long for the flint to ignite. Her mom's knack for survival had been seen in Ronaele from a young age. Once the fire had lit the girl extended her search for some longer burning material. The girl returned to the camp just as the last of the light left the sky, the wood from her arms tumbling down by the fire. Her body collapsed, she reached down to remove her boots, assessing the severity of her blisters and applying some elfroot balm. The fire crackled away as she curled up beside it, sluggishly chucking on a log and positioning her rucksack for a pillow. A wolf cried out in the distance, then another – she shivered hoping the fire would keep them away. She then thought of Eamon, she envisioned him lying face down in the dirt, alone and injured. "I'm sorry" she breathed as her body gave way to the exhaustion and her eyes flickered shut.

His body shook with anticipation as he saw the Halla graze in the moonlight, his glossy black fur prickled and the excitement ran down his spine. His breathing was withheld, his body frozen, his heart beat slow as he waited for the moment to strike, his keen ice blue eyes honed in on his soon to be kill.

The Halla's head raised, his heartbeat quickened, had she seen him he wondered, though he had no time to doubt, trying his best to maintain his heart he calmed his body. A breeze blew in from the opposite direction bringing with it a peculiar smell, a smell that nearly put him off the idea of eating, the Halla also lifted its head in disgust, but he didn't have time to think he wouldn't have another opportunity like this. A growl grew in his chest, he rushed out from his hiding place, claws erupted, teeth bared – he lunged at his prey. The Halla turned its head just in time to see the Wolf's fangs only centimetres away from its jugular. He felt ecstasy as his teeth sunk into the neck, and his claws wrapped around its body. The impact left them rolling over one another ending up at least 3 metres from where he had made impact and when they finally stopped the Halla was no longer breathing, the smell of its blood flooded his nostrils and the wet heat of it ran down his throat as he engaged in his supper. Once the Wolfs tummy had had its full it let out a proud howl, his high pitched voice called out to the stars.

Unexpectedly it was challenged. A grin split his blood stained lips as the large black Wolf set out to locate and defeat his challenger, all but forgetting the carcass and the intriguing smell.

Ronaeles back and legs cried out with pain as she stiffly made her way down the road, she cursed herself for sleeping in a Castle bed all her life, her mother and father had spent months out it the wilds with nothing but ground and stew, yet her she was, pained and lagging.

She had eaten the remainder of the dried meat and bread she had managed to steal from the larder though her stomach still grumbled as the morning sun burned on. The elfroot had healed over the blisters on her feet though she felt the wounds reopening. She was weak.

It was early evening by time she made it to the small town of Abhor the tall wooden fence and gates greeted her as she passed through them, the 2 guards barely taken note as they continued their conversation about a Chantry sister called Alice, apparently she had a great rack. Ronaeles wondered why the guards were so enthusiastic about a rack, there were many racks on the walls around the castle and none of the guards there took any note. Esolde had once told her that small town folk had simple minds, she wondered if this is what she meant.

It was quite easy to navigate around the town, its few houses were positioned either side of a road that led from one gate to another, with the Tavern and Chantry being placed at the epicentre of the town. The town itself was only new; it had been built after the last blight. Very few had returned to Lothering after it was lost, they believed it to be haunted, saying the taint had been absorbed by the earth and that those who went there would be cursed. Thus Abhor was built, it was by all means a boring town where people seemed to just pass through, and that's exactly what Ronaeles planned to do – once she had had a decent meal and had slept in a proper bed.

The Tavern was bustling with life as it seemed to be the only hot spot in town, laughter and cheer erupted out of it even before Ronaeles entered. The room was spacious and warm with a large fire in the back corner and many tables filled with pink cheeked men and women wearing revealing cloth. Ronaeles tried to keep her eyes low and her hood on, avoiding any gazes as she made her way to the bar. Not many had seen her in person – however she had made the occasional public appearance with her uncles and her parents before. She looked different now, older, though she still couldn't risk being recognized and dragged back to Castle Red.

She pulled up a stool at the bar pulling her sack onto her knee. She shadily opened her coin pouch pulling out the required funding, she wasn't stupid by any term, she had 'borrowed' money from Eamon for her journey, all of which she planned to return when she got home. Ronaeles had a very good head on her when it came to merchandising and bartering, all the economic study she took she had aced, and from it she knew the worth of most things and the exact amount she would require for a purchase. The chubby barkeep made his way over to her from the group of men he was exchanging conversations with.

"Evening miss what can I get-ya?" He asked, his breath stunk like pork and beer, her nose twitched in disgust.

"I'd like a room, and some food".

"Missy the rooms here are quite expensive, I don't know where you come from but around here-

"15 silvers should cover it". She said the silvers falling from her hand and rolling onto the bar.

"Yes, Yes! Of course" The man blushed quickly collecting the money.

"Marg!" He called hailing a bubbly looking lady from over the other side of the room.

She complied moving towards them, "show this one to a room will ya?" he urged

"Allright –allright" she gestured making eye contact with the girl and heading towards the stairs.

Ronaele followed.

The room was basic but the tub in the bathroom looked extremely inviting.

Marg rushed herself out of the room; eager to get back to the men she had been o-so obviously flirting with.

Ronaele locked the door behind her and threw her bag onto the bed, the bath water was already in and she placed some heated rocks into it to warm it. She watched as the steam rose when the rocks touched the water. Impatient she striped, flinging her clothes left right and centre she slid her body into the water. It burned at first, and then stung – her face scrunched with pain as her blisters touched the water, once she got used to it though it felt heavenly. She looked down at her body, blisters on her feet and hands, and various scratches and bruises on her arms and legs, for a princess she didn't half look a sight. She let down her braided hair and dunked it under the water, bits of plant and dirt lifted of it and into the water; she ran some rose water through it to condition it. Washing her body she noticed she swollen her breasts were becoming; her body was maturing though her mind was far off becoming an adult. The noble girls she hung out with were constantly talking about boys and kissing and that kind of thing but Ronaele by all standards was a tomboy. Boys had hardly become a thing for her yet, she much preferred her swordsmanship and archery. It was not that she was unattractive; many had commented that she was turning out to be a fine woman, possibly even more fair than her mother Queen Elissa, but she just wasn't interested.

The water cooled quicker than what she had liked and her stomach soon started grumbling, she emerged from the water wrapping her body in a towel and leaving her long wet hair hanging over her breasts.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Miss I have your food here, d'ya wana eat in ya room or at the bar?" Marg's voice called

"I'll eat in my room" she called back. She looked around at the empty room, still hearing the cheerful voices from downstairs. She felt suddenly very alone.

"Actually make it at the bar!" She called again.

"Allright, t'will be down there wait'n for ya"

Ronaele strapped her chest and put on some tights and a loose top, leaving her hair down she made her way to the bar. It was even fuller now than it was before. She saw the barkeep gesture to her where a seat and her meal sat at the bar; both seats beside her were occupied by men consuming meals of their own. She sat looking at the food, it wasn't as good as she hoped, stew and potatoes – she smiled thinking she was living half the life her parents had as she had got the camping bit right last night and the stew bit right tonight. The sound of a dagger emerging from its sheath caused her to spin around. An exotic tanned woman with dark hair and very little clothing stood at a table surrounded by men. "And you don't want to know where I keep the last one..." she commented gesturing towards the dagger. One of the men who was obviously extremely drunk dumbly stated " I kind'a wana know"

"Do you now my dear" the woman said drawing closer to the man.

"Only two types of people ever find out" Her fingers drawing across his chest, the man chuckled, his pleasure obvious.

"Those who are very lucky…" she said popping one of the buttons of his pants with the dagger she held in her other hand, her mouth only centimetres away from his.

"And those… who are very unfortunate" She said with a laugh as she cut the other button causing his pants to drop to the floor revealing a very obvious bulge, which caused Ronaele to blush. The man rushed to collect his pants causing him in his haste to bang his head on the table top on his way back up knocking him out cold with his pants around his ankles. All the remaining men at the table laughed and the woman turned her grin into the whiskey glass in her hand. Ronaele couldn't help but stare at the woman she was so confident and beautiful, plus she looked like she was from across the Amaranthine ocean – Ronaele bet she had at least a hundred stories of sword fights and monsters and –

Her thoughts were interrupted as the women's eyes blinked and were then locked onto Ronaele's.

Ronaele instantly went red with blushing and hurriedly turned her head back to her food, which had 2 less potatoes than what she had remembered. The men on either side of her both refused to meet her gaze, as she sighed with defeat.

Ronaele looked down to her empty plate, her endless pit of a stomach let out an anguished grumble and she sighed.

"Oi bozo. Shift". The temptresses voice called from beside her, she turned to her side to see the man on her right get up and hastily leave.

Ronaele pulled her hood forward over her face and stared back down to her plate.

"Barkeep two whiskeys!" she called

Ronaele could feel her gaze burning into her but refused to look up

The whiskey glasses slid onto the table by the pirate woman

One slid into her frame of view and tapped her hand, Ronaele shook with fright.

"Let me guess, the little birdy flew away from the coup?"

Ronaele's startled head turned to face the woman whose eyes were dead locked onto her own. She said nothing, not wanting to give away her identity. The woman continued to meet her gaze as the whiskey glass met her lips, she was surprisingly intimidating – more so than any of the knights Ronaele had spared with, she could tell the woman was combat ready by her hardened body – still sleek and womanly, but muscular too. However the most intimidating part was her eyes, golden; they seemed to read every inch of emotion on Ronaele's body, caution was to be advised.

"Drink" The woman ordered, holding up her remaining whiskey and indicating to the glass in front of Roaele's hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't-

"Drink, or I'll take it as in insult". The woman's gaze was stern and demanding. Roaere didn't want to fight this woman, and what's worse was she had left her blade in her room upstairs so she wasn't armed, and this woman had more concealed daggers on her than an Antivian Crow.

Ronaele caved under the pressure and lifted the glass to her mouth, sniffed it – regretted that. Bottoms up she thought, and in one quick motion she tipped the liquid into her mouth and swallowed.

The taste was foul.

It made her cough.

Then choke.

Then it burned.

"Why… would you drink this?" She managed to get out between splutters' of coughing.

She turned to face the woman who was trying desperate to withhold her laughter but making a poor job of it.

"Why are you laughing!?" Ronaele stated embarrassed.

"Well I didn't think your actually drink it, and if you did perhaps only a sip, but you downed the whole thing! And what are you like 12?" The woman burst into laughter again.

"Actually I'm nearly 16!" Ronaele rebutted.

"Oh well isn't that golden! Am I going to have to be lectured by parents about getting their daughter drunk?" The woman's laughed looking around the bar for Ronaele's supposed parents.

"My parents aren't here!" She burst out with an angry yell.

The bar momentarily quietened, and the woman's laughter ceased.

Then the noise built up again.

Ronaele's face reddened with embarrassment and her eyes averted to the bar.

"Well neither is mine" The woman casually stated, "I guess that means we have something in common. Barkeep - another round!"

Her mother had never encouraged Ronaele's father to drink, Isolde said it's because he was already stupid and alcohol makes you stupider than you already are, and being any more stupid than he already is isn't good. Ronaele had never before tasted alcohol; she took pride in her intelligence and didn't want to be stupid like Isolde had said. But you wouldn't think that now.

"SO! Where is yer boat, Pirate Goddess?" Her brain, body, fingers, hands, feet, everything felt numb.

"Pirate Goddess? That's a first" The woman laughed.

"Well you're so pretty, I duno…"

"Sorry my love you're a bit young for me, and to be honest I prefer a ship with a mast…"

"What? Mast? Oh NO! no no no no no NO! I didn't mean it like that, I like masts too, well at least I think I do, I mean I wouldn't know now would I but still I think… yeah- *hiccup*

The woman just laughed.

Her face closed in on Ronaele's "A virgin hmm" The woman's buttery voice cooed in Ronaeles ear.

Her face went as red as a beetroot, as she hastily scanned the table for the first thing she could skull.

The woman laughed again.

"Don't threat my dear, you're positively adorable I'm sure some man will set you out to sea someday soon!"

The blushing got worse and Ronaele's dizzy head found its way to the table with a thud.

"Look" The woman gestured over to the back corner, Ronaele's groggy eyes tried their best to focus from the lap of her arms.

"That stud over there has been staring at you for ages, young, fit, handsome – he's just what you need!"

"No, no I'm-

"Shy?"

"Yes".

"Hahaha! Don't worry dear I was shy once too!"

"You so weren't" Ronaele stated

"I so wasn't" The pirate woman agreed.

Ronaele still had her eyes caught on the boy, something about him drew her in, or maybe that was just the alcohol.

He hadn't been to this town in a few months, though nothing had changed. The smell led him to the bar, that same scent he had detected the previous night, if he hadn't have been so distracted he would have found the source then. But it didn't get too far. The tavern was the same – the fat barkeep, his slutty wife. The dreg members of the town – each drowning their sorrows about their boring miserable life's with the cheap ale. There was but one interested character in the bar; A woman, rouge, thief, she smelt of desire clasping her daggers tightly at the slightest hint of a fight the action of which aroused her more than the interest of every man in the tavern. But the scent was not coming from her. He looked around the bar from a back seat everyone else looked ordinary and he couldn't pinpoint the smell. So he rested, his body still tired and worn from his battle with the Alpha Wolf. When he awoke again the bar was less full and the harlot woman had acquired a new friend, she was young possibly 4 or 5 years younger than him, and she was very drunk. He watched her as her head sunk into her arms on the table. Then felt the harlots gaze fall upon his, but he didn't care, he felt somehow drawn to the girl. Her gaze met his, her eyes the colour of a flame. Her head rose and the hood she wore fell back, hair that seemed to lock in the suns warmth cascaded onto her shoulders, dense and wavy. Her eyes continued to be locked on his.

"All right I'll do it" the girl plucked up her courage and stumbled up from the table.

"That'a girl!" The Pirate cheered with a laugh, she had to admit without that hood on the girl was very attractive, still blossoming - yes, but there was a lot of potential there.

The pirate spanked Ronaele on the arse for encouragement though more than anything it caused her to lose her balance. She stumbled into the man at the nearest table, who just laughed and helped her regain her footing. Everything felt blurred as she passed it, it was like she was moving super-fast, or super-slow, she couldn't decide and before she knew it she stood in front of the dark handsome man. He looked different up close, still handsome – very handsome, he had longish ruggard black hair just touching past his ears, large eyes – which were an ice blue, and seemed an unnatural colour for Ferelden, which made her wonder if he were foreign. Though his skin was tanned and covered in bruises and cuts, his clothes looked too big for him, like they were not his own, and his face had bold features and a sharp cheek bone, she had never seen a man so handsome before, she thought the noble girls would have a field day with this man.

He watched as she moved, the alcohol was affecting her movement though he still saw training there, she was trained in the sword, he could tell the harlot knew it too, perhaps that's why she took the girl under her wing, she was interesting, obvious stares from men around the room as she moved. When she tripped the man oh so awkwardly laughed fully aware of the harlots dagger aimed at his face should he try anything other than to help her back on her feet. As she drew closer the smell amplified, it was her it must be, despite the smell being foul his body told him not to run.

"Ummm hi" was all she managed, the boys cold stare greeted her. It unnerved her, and when she was nervous she talked, a lot.

"I'm sorry to come over, but I thought I'd say hi, and is that a cut? Looks bad, you should try elfroot balm its good for cuts I just used some on my feet yesterday, not that you look bad – your actually really handsome! Oh and my feet don't look bad either, I have nice feet… not that I'm into feet or anything, haha I'm not that weird. Well honestly I'm not weird at all, perfectly normal! Yeap… You have pretty eyes".

Ronaele face burned with embarrassment, her heart was going a mile per second, did she actually just say all of that, oh maker he's going to think I'm a complete nutcase she thought and he was still just staring at her!

"You stink"

Ronaele eyes darted back to his.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked confused.

"You smell like a corpse".

She just looked at him dumbfounded, then she felt her eyes grow hot his face showed an expression of disgust when she looked at him. She turned on her heel and headed back to the table.

The rest of the night was a blur, she recalled the pirate woman helping her to her room, where she cried about the man who rejected her by saying she stunk – the alcohol making her far more emotional than usual. Then being forced to drink a disgusting looking vial being told it was a morning cure created for the pirate by a crazy apostate mage, after which she fell asleep to the scent of the ocean.

Ronaele woke alone, her head felt surprisingly good despite the amount she drank the night before, though she felt extremely thirsty. She headed over to the jug of water on the bench. Underneath it was a note:

_Hello Pigeon,_

_It was interesting meeting you and I am sure we shall meet again._

_Isabella x_

_P.s. don't know what that guy was on about, I think you smell like roses~_

Pigeon? Ronaele pondered. Mind you she never had given her name, probably for the best though.

The girl packed her bag after breakfast and filled up on some basic supplies of food and water then made her way out to the road. The bar was now empty except for a couple who were cleaning and the barkeeps wife who had passed out on a table. She looked to the corner where the young man had sat but it was empty.

Orzammar was still three days walk with no cities in between, only a few farmhouses and Ronaele knew it better than to stop at them alone as you couldn't trust a stranger's house, so she was going camping again.

She headed out the gates, completely unaware of the black Wolfs gaze locked on her from the distance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my new story, I have writers block from the previous one at the moment and thought I'd write The Age of Fire to see what kind of response I get, If you like it please let me know and I'll write more :)**

**Also Ronaele (Pronounced: Row-Nae-elle) is Eleanor backwards, Warden Elissa's Mothers name backwards but it is also an old English name meaning 'torch'. Just a little fun fact for you all. **

**DarkShadowRain xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Eamon , there have still been no signs of the Princess since the night before she left, I have guards searching for her on the roads out to Orzammar, and have notified all the major centres". **

**"Tegan I fear no matter what we do now we have lost her till she decides otherwise. She is smart, she knows where we will look for her, and therefore she knows where she may hide". **

**"Yes brother but perhaps we shouldn't worry so much; she is strong as well as brave and is more capable than most when it comes to battle, highwaymen will prove no challenge for her abilities".**

**"No they wont, and it is not the highwaymen I worry about. Its whom she meets when she gets to Orzammar, following in her parents footsteps will be know small task as for all we know they may have gone to their deaths, and a journey to the death… I fear our Princess will not return from that". **

**Both men stood in silence in the Castles study, dread weighing heavily on their minds.**

**The morning of the following day was bright and birds and insects busseled about their daily tasks, spring was in full swing, it made Ronaele feel light hearted – until she attempted to get up, her back instantly cracked then the stiffness returned "I hate camping…" she murmured aloud. **

**The sound of chainmail awoke her fully as she quickly rushed into the nearest shrub to conceal herself. She made out the armour of the Redcliff knights through the leafs, she knew the road would be guarded eventually but had hoped she could have made it further before being forced to go across country. Once the men had passed she finished up with her packing then set out across the valley. The terrain itself wasn't to difficult to navigate as the Frostback mountains provided a good landmark, however locating the gate to Ozarmmar itself… now that was going to be difficult, especially since it would be guarded by time she got there. She had heard stories however, stories of secret entrances guarded by Gollums. Apparently her mother had known of one such location – she had told Ronaele stories about a person called Shale, this person lived high up the Frostback mountains and knew of many secret locations into Orzammar, Ronaele hoped to find Shale at the location her mother had spoken of and find from her a path into Orzammar. A sound plan she thought, but the road ahead was long. **

**It was mid-afternoon when the weather started taking a turn for the worst. The sky became a dark grey and thunder rolled in from the distance. Ronaele could smell rain, her better half told her to find sheltered - but she urged herself on, the Calenhad River was not far, and once she found that she only had to follow it upstream to get to the mountains.**

**It was when the rain begun to fall that Ronaele begun doubting her decision, it was so heavy that her clothes were soaked within moments and the remainder of the food in her bag became spoilt. The weight of the water in her clothes weighed her down and the mud made the path treacherous. The sun had been blackened out by the clouds and the trees around her begun to look unnerving, she knew now without a doubt that continuing on would be foolish, not only could she not see ahead of her from the rain, but she could not determine which location the river was. She scanned the trees around her for one with sufficient cover but they were all barren. This part of the forest was dying, and the rain was only getting worse. She trudged on in hopes of finding shelter, that's when she heard it. At first she barely made it out over the sound of the rain, but her honed senses knew she was not alone. The low hiss grew louder, a giant spider she guessed. It must be desperate to attack during the rain. She would have an advantage as its webs would not hold, but the ground was slippery, one wrong move and it would have a chance of overwhelming her. **

**To continue walking at this stage would be foolish, the Spider would use the trees to its advantage and take her by surprise. She had to take a stand. She dumped her sack down and moved out into the middle of the clearing. The nimble blade she carried which had laid dormant in its sheath for days now was being called upon. She drew in and threw the sheath down by the sack. She stood prepared, rain still pouring down over her eyes. She listened for any slightest hint of movement. **

**The Black Wolf had heard the Spider before the girl, the lank creature had been stalking her for a while now, he could sense the taint in the woods - the veil was thin here. All natural creatures had departed this place, and the remaining ones were starving. He did not blame the spider for trying his luck with the girl, he wondered if her sent had attracted him too. **

**The Wolf kept his distance still able to see easily through the rain, the girl had taken up stance in the clearing – a sound strategy, the spider stalked her from the top of a tree to her right, she obviously hadn't detected it yet as she was facing the wrong angle and the spider moved as silently as possible to keep it that way. He could see from its thin frame that it was weak, possible even on its last legs. The wolf watched on in humour. **

**Ontop of the rain the wind brushing past the trees made it near to impossible to track the spiders position, she would have to wait for the very moment the spider made its move to react. So she stood in silence, placing all hope into her hearing. **

**Then it begun.**

**She heard the twig snap to her right as the spider lept down, she immediately moved back to dodge but the mud stuck to her boots slowing her down, the spider was only metres away when she managed to free herself and back off. When the spider hit the ground he wasn't as agile as she thought he'd be, his landing was flawed and he collapsed into the mud momentarily, but she couldn't underestimate it. The colours on its back showed that it was poisonous and just as she realised it the spider raised its head releasing a spray of acidic poison at her, she managed to avert her face and in doing so protected her eyes, but some of it caught on her arm, quickly burning through her top, she let out a cry of pain. **

**The Wolf watched on, as he presumed the spider was dying, its movements where slow, and the girl was also struggling with the muddy terrain. The smell of her burning flesh caught in his nostrils causing his blood to boil with the desire for meat. He wondered if the spider didn't finish her whether he would be able to resist the urge himself. **

**The pain in her arm was unbearable she could feel the acid burning through her skin. The spider knowing she was injured began its assault. It came at his with its sharp legs, she managed to dodge and fend of each strike but she was losing ground and backing into the unknown, when the spider was recovering from its assault she made her own and charged at it, aiming for the side legs her blade cut like butter through two legs. She was then behind the spider but its movements became sporadic from the pain. She was unable to attack, it was too dangerous, instead she pulled out her dagger and flung it at the spider when it turned to face her. The dagger hit it right in the front of the head and the spider collapsed to the ground. **

**The Wolf grinned with pride at the girl as the spider lay dead at her feet, he fought back the urge to howl. The girl looked to be regaining herself then she walked up to the corpse to collect her dagger. **

**He saw behind her a shift in the trees as she bent to retreave her dagger, not a shift in the trees however, the tree shifting itself as a huge Sylvan stretched out its thick branch to swing it at the girl. The wolf yelped in warning, surprising the girl acted on the warning turning her body to face the Sylvan but it was too slow, the branch arm made contact and with a sickening thud threw the girl over a long distance, the girl groaned as she fell unconscious leaving her weapons behind, and to the Wolfs horror falling over the concealed cliff. The Wolf dashed to the edge only to see the girls tiny frame fall into the river below. **

**The Sylvan turned to face the new opponent but there was no time, the Wolf growled viciously at the tree then belted off following the rivers flow downstream. **

**Ronaele's eyes opened sluggishly through her fever the woke to see a mans frame leaning over her body. Her whole body ached, her arm burned, but yet she felt cold, she was shivering but the light of a fire was obvious, she could make out that insides of a cavern and then she slipped back into unconsciousness. **

**It was now dark but the Wolfs night vision made it no problem for him, though he feared for her safety – she could have drowned by now and he had still not picked up her sent. Then it occurred to him, he was worried for her. Why? Why was he worried? He had never cared for anyone before. To care for another is to be weak. That is what his mother had told him, it would be best if he just left her. But then it hit him again, that same putrid smell, without even thinking his body set out in the direction the scent was coming. **

**The Wolf located the cave where the girl was being held, the rain had now ceased and he could smell another in the cave with her, every now and then the man would come out and wash bandages in the river, his movement immediately showed the wolf that he was blind. However the man was surprisingly agile. The man appeared to be helping the girl, cleaning her wounds and nursing her so for now the Wolf would observe, he lifted his huge body to find a more suitable place across the river but as soon as he did he became aware of the arrow trained on him. **

**He hadn't even seen the bow the man was carrying and not to mention the man was blind. But right now that arrow was dead set on the Wolf. The man listening for another sound to signal for him to fire. This man was dangerous the Wolf knew that now, but whether he was going to pose a danger to the girl or not had yet to be seen. The Wolf was holding its breath. **

**Then a groan came from the cave followed by a pained "help". The man turned briskly lowering his bow and returning to the cave. **

**The Wolf let out its breath and moved to a new position. **

**When Ronaele's awoke her body still hurt though the burning had stopped, she looked to her arm, it was covered in balm and bandaged. Unsure how to respond she called out for the man she had seen there previously.**

**She saw a figure enter into the cave. Scared she called out.**

**"Hello?"**

**"You are awake" A strongly accented voice answered. **

**A man came into view, he didn't look too old maybe in his late thirties, his cloth was ruined and his hair and beard unkept, his whole appearance came of as very haggard. Though he didn't seem evil, and a solid symbol of Andraste around his waist confirmed that. His eyes were closed however.**

**"How is the pain?" The man asked making his way over to the bench and feeling around for what she presumed was the vial that stood there.**

** "I have some medicine here that will help if you are still hurting"**

**"Are you blind?" Ronaele asked.**

**The man smiled, despite his haggardness Ronaele could tell there was an attractive man underneath it all, she wondered what had happened to him.**

**"I am. Though I was still able to fish you out of the river and save your life"**

**"Thank you" Ronaele stated suddenly feeling very rude. **

**The man smiled again**

**"It is quite aright, I am not one who could leave when a person requires help. Though might I ask what someone like you is doing out here in the Wilds?"**

**Ronaele stiffened, she knew this man wasn't much of a town goer from his appearance he appeared to be living of the land, but should couldn't be too careful. **

**"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?" Was all she asked. **

**"A young woman, firstly, and someone of noble birth possibly – your hair was perfumed with roses, very few poorer foke can afford such luxary, and your feet and hands have blistered so easily which indicates you have been well cared for, and never in much hardship".**

**Once again her cover had been completely seen through, and this time by a madman living out in the Wilds. **

**"I must say if this is you running away from home I might suggest you try a safer option, such as the Chantry, there are many creatures out there that would fancy you for a meal". **

**"I'm not running away from home! And just so you know the Chantry isnt exactly been the best option when it comes to safety, well not anymore anyways, not after what happened in Kirkwall". **

**"DO NOT SPEAK OF KIRKWALL!" **

**Ronaele's heart froze. The man stood with his face covered. **

**"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just…" **

**"It's okay!" Ronaele stated, eager to change the topic, she knew now this man was definitely not sound of mind, her only hope would be to keep him calm long enough for her wounds to heal so she could move on. **

**"Anyways, it is late now, you should sleep, I will keep watch outside". And with that the man left the cave. **

**She pulled up the blanket and lay there in silence, wondering what a blind man had meant by 'keep watch'.**

**The Wolf did not sleep that night, he was on edge, hearing that man yell… He had a bad feeling, he remained within hearing distance of the cave listening out for the first sign of trouble and watching as the blind man sat against the rock face in silence. **

**_"Anders!"_**

**_"Where are you mage?"_**

**_"I swear on the Maker I will destroy you!"_**

**_"Maker spite you mage!"_**

**_"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"_**

**_One foot following the other the man circled around the ruins, grey sky shining through the cracked walls. All he could hear was his own metal boots on the paved floor. _**

**_"ANDERS!" He cried out again, his face burning with hate. The image of the destroyed Chantry burned in his mind. _**

**_He heard a sound, and instantly turned to face it his arrow trained on it. _**

**_"Hawke…" He faltered. The woman stood in the doorway, cloaked in her usual robe._**

**_"Hello old friend". She said with a weary smile. _**

**_"Hawke, you can't protect him, it's wrong, you were there! You saw what he did! HE IS A MONSTER!" _**

**_"Sebastian… What Anders did may have been misguided, but the collapse of the Chantry and Templar order cannot be blamed on one deed"_**

**_"That may be so, but justice must still be served! He should understand that more than any of us! He will pay for her death with his own… He's with you now isn't he!?" Sebastian called, moving up the steps to the doorway Hawke was blocking. _**

**_"I have tracked you for months! He must be here! Get out of the way Hawke!" Sebastian stated hysterically. _**

**_"I can't"_**

**_"Yes you can, now move!" Sebastian's impatience grew as he tried to push his was past his friend._**

**_"No. I won't let you have him"._**

**_"Get out of the way Hawke, NOW!" _**

**_"NO! I LOVE HIM!"_**

**_Sebastian once again faltered. _**

**_"If it were up to him he would have let you do it! He would have let you kill him! But it's not! And I will not allow it!" _**

**_Hawkes body lit up with blue black flame, her spirit magic withheld Sebastian in the massive steel gauntlet forms, one grasping either arm, prostrating him in front of her. _**

**_"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HAWKE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I WILL FIND HIM, AND I WILL KILL HIM!" Sebastian screamed at her, his eyes insane with grief._**

**_"I am so sorry my old friend, but you will never find him"._**

**_He saw the tears form in her eyes as her body began to glow again, and then there was only blackness._**

**The man was awoken brashly by the feel of cold water, thrown over his face. **

**"WAKE UP!" A voice yelled.**

**"What is it?" he asked rushing to his feet, the water dripping down his chest.**

** "You wouldn't wake up and you kept screaming in your sleep. I'm sorry about the water but I didn't know what else to do". **

**"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare". The man answered bashfully.**

**"It's okay" Ronaele answered**

**"I made you some breakfast".**

**He looked and saw the fish cooking on the fire.**

**"I hope you didn't mind me using your fishing pole?"**

**"No, it's fine". He said as he moved to sit by the fire and grabbed one the fish, he tracked the girls movements she was moving almost normally for someone who nearly drowned the previous night.**

**"How is your arm?"**

**"It's fine, pretty much healed, doesn't look like the venom got into any muscle tissue either, the water must have washed it out before it could spread so should only be a flesh wound".**

**"That's good" he answered though her found her recovery rate interesting, perhaps the wound had felt worse than it was.**

**"Who is Elthina?" Ronaele asked without thinking, as soon a she said it she regretted it, remembering what had happened the previous night. **

**She watched the man's body stiffen. **

**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked – it's just you were calling her name and… I'm sorry". She attempted to stuff her mouth with her fish to stop herself from speaking. **

**"She was my mother" was all he answered. **

**"Was she from Starkhaven too?" Ronaele asked, hitting herself on the head after for asking more questions.**

**"I'm sorry its just I recognized your accent so I presumed… Its none of my business-**

**"No, she wasn't from Starkhaven" he answered in a muted tone. **

**"Oh…" Ronaele observed the man, his head was facing down, the fish no longer any interest to him, and looking at his body he was so slim, he really should eat.**

**"I'm actually looking for my mother, my father too" She stated trying to pick up the conversation. **

**"They went to Orzammar" She stated singsong like. **

**"Orzammar?" The man asked, his interest peaked. **

**Ronaele took this is fuel and continued her story.**

**"Yeah cause they are Grey Wardens, and that's where Grey Wardens go when their time is up, but I don't think that's why they went. Cause if that's why they would be dead by now and they're not". She stated. **

**"How can you be so sure?" he asked looking at her intensly.**

**"Well that's cause I can feel them".**

**"You feel them? How is that possible?"**

**"I don't know, Irving wasn't sure, but he thought it might have something to do with the Taint in me, then again they wouldn't really know there aren't that many people like me about – those born from two Grey Wardens I mean, apparently conception is extremely difficult, but somehow I was born, must have been Witch Craft or something and my cousin Connor – he's a mage by the way, he always used to call me an Abomination and-**

**Ronaele didn't even have the time to react, when her eyes went to look at the mans again she was only greeted by an arrow, trained right at her face. **

**"Die Abomination" was all he said then the arrow was loosed. **

**In a second all Ronaele could see was black, she thought she was dead. Then she heard it a deep growl. She stood though her legs were shaking realising the massive Wolf that now stood between her and the man. She could only just see over the top of the Wolf its size was giant. She looked around for the arrow but she was unscaved. Then she heard it, the dripping on blood. She looked down over the other side of the Wolf to see the arrow extending out from its shoulder, it was in deep, very deep. This man was no ordinary archer. **

**"Get on". She heard grumbled.**

**The man and her both stared at the Wolf unsure of what to do. **

**The girls heart was racing. **

**"Another Demon come to meet its end, Maker release you foul creature!" The man called pulling another arrow from his quiver at a disturbingly fast pace. Ronaele sucked in air with fear. **

**"NOW!" The Wolf bellowed. **

**Her body acted on her own she threw her arms around the Wolfs neck, kicking off the ground in one powerful movement - flinging her body up and onto the wolfs densely furred back. Then the Wolf bounded off - with both power and grace. The first arrow missed, the Wolf was fast, but the second cut through the top of his back, an angry growl erupted vibrating through the Wolfs body and onto Ronaele, he continued in haste towards the dense forest on the other side of the river. Ronaele was scared, she heard the hiss then 'thunk' as arrows soared past them and lodged themselves in nearby trees, each one dangerously close. But as the worked their way further into the forest less arrows soared then eventually none, but the Wolf did not stop, Ronaele felt herself begin to relax with the rymthic movements of the huge body beneath her and the soft pants, she watched the green leaves blur past then in her exhaustion buried her face into the fur beneath her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing all cool ideas are curtosy of Dragon Age and Bioware... :'(**

**Enjoy~ xx**

* * *

_The sun shined brightly on her leather Armour releasing a pleasant and familiar smell. Her brow thick with perspiration and her throat parched, her body felt the sun, her eyes the blue sky, her ears the dog who was asleep under a tree nearby and the chatter of the nearby guard. But beneath it all, why did she feel like she was in the forest? _

_"Ouch!" she groaned as the small rock hit her in the temple. _

_"Ouch? It wouldn't have hurt if you had dodged it now would it, hmm?" Her father answered, drawing closer to her from across the training ground. _

_Ronaele rubbed her temple intensely. _

_She dropped her hand as her father came to examine her. _

_"Comeon – there's not even a scratch…" He mused._

_"If you were going to be worried you shouldn't have thrown it" she exclaimed. _

_"Perhaps, but then you would have continued ignoring me – It's alright being ignored by you Aunty but my own daughter – that's harsh". _

_She looked up to her father's pouting mouth, behind his ginger beard, he was such a child. _

_"Sorry pa" she sing-songed. _

_He scuffed up her shoulder length auburn hair._

_"Alright kiddo, let's see that stance again" he said lifting her practice sword arm._

* * *

It was dark.

Again.

Ronaelle was getting used to waking up in caves. But this one was hardly as welcoming as the last one, there was a damp smell in the air, and the sound of dripping water. She could make out the sky outside through the caves entrance barely a few meters ahead, it was just lightening up with the morning.

Her groaned from the movement of her back off of the rocky surface she was lying on. It looked like she had slept through the whole day and night. She reviewed her situation internally, recalling her fall of the cliff into the river, then being rescued by the blind stranger from Stalkhaven, who then attacked her, to being saved by a gigantic talking wolf.

The last thought made her sit there with a dumb look on her face. A look she had been told was inherited from her father.

When the reality of the situation hit, she instantly scanned the cavern for the wolf, then without peril emerged out of the entrance, however it was gone.

Upon emerging she was greeted by a immense view. The forest she remembered being carried through spanned out in-front of her from the cavern entrance. She looked behind and above herself at the immense mountain she was now upon, she was hardly a few hundred metres up by the air already felt chilled.

"Frostbacks Mountains…" She cooed.

The mountains were smaller than what she imagined, and less snowy, but as she had never seen them before Ronaele assumed there size had just been exaggerated.

However the enormity of her task suddenly became very apparent to her, and so did the fact that she was alone, and without any supplies or a weapon. Her anxiety grew, she had no food, no water, no weapon, and honestly she had no idea where she had to go from here. She thought of the castle, and all her friends and family that resided there. She imagined the warm fire, Isolde humming away a tune and Eamon rested in his chair, she imagined the worry burnt into his ageing eyes. He own suddenly grew hot with tears and her breath quickened with the sadness.

"No!" she called aloud.

"I'm here by my choice, and I have to find my parents. I can do this!" Her pep talk gave her courage, but with regards to a plan…

Ronaele stumbled down the mountain side, clumsy in her haste, cursing each misplaced step she managed, and hoping there would be a nearby mountain stream.

When she made it to flat ground she heard the sure sound of running water, as she began pushing through shrub following the sound. Twigs and leaves nestled in her already tangled hair, and sharp branches scraped at her bare arms. She came to a clearing, it was beautiful, tall trees surrounded it and a crystal water stream passed gracefully around a mossy grass.

A smile broke out on her face as she nearly skipped to the water edge, the morning sun was emerging in full now, being blocked by the trees branches but the heat was still apparent.

With a squeal Ronaele jumped into the stream, water splashing around her, it energized her. She loosed her braid and dunked her hair into the cool water, allowing her best attempted to wash out the dirt. She flipped her hair back over her head causing a rush of water to spray out, and a small rainbow appear from the mist, amazed she dunked her head again the time flipping it to the side, the rainbow appeared again! She laughed out loud in amazement! In her haste she slipped, falling onto her bottom. After the pain subsided Ronaele broke out in laughter. Then sitting in the stream she looked to the tree tops, they were old, moss and lycans clung to their trunks and branches, the air seemed almost stagnant here, like time stood still. And all was well and perfect. She closed her eyes, relaxing with the silence – there were no birds, no insects, just stillness.

Ronaele inhaled quickly with realization.

It was too quiet!

She stood up, and honed in on the sound of a bow string tightening.

Her heart stopped in her chest as her eyes followed the noise.

On the boarder of the clearing which she had just entered from there stood an Elf.

His eyes burned into her own, his arrow trained on her.

"Die Shemlen". He coldly stated, she could make out his forest green eyes even with the distance, so beautiful but so unforgiving.

His arm tensed in preparation to loose the arrow.

Then both Ronaele and the Elf were distracted by a blurr of movement to the left of them.

The Black Wolf once again emergered charging towards the elf, he acting with haste, quickly taking in his surroundings, he fired his arrow at the Wolf, it missed. Then jumping up and grasping a low lying branch, his body moved with grace as he flipped up onto the branch. The Wolf crawled at it in warning leaving a like 5 digit claw scrape on the branch, the Elfs eyes were wild. But the Wolf desisted. Turning its gaze to Ronaele, it was then she realized she had been holding her breath. Her body was stoic The Wolfs blue eyes burned into her own, thought strangely enough she felt no fear, its face now mere centimetres from her own. She could feel its hot breath on her face, as it drew in her sent. The Wolf now looking satisfied with her safety, turned his gaze to the Elf once again, who had lept down from the branch, landing with the same grace, still had those green eyes locked on the Wolf. The Wolf let out a deep rumble in warning, then turn tailed and left the way it had came.

She looked again to the Elf, whos bow hung low to the ground. His eyes scanning the floor for answers. "Fen'Harel" she heard him mutter.

He was attractive, tall, slender, but muscular still, his armor was Dalish, his chest bared reveling a athletic build. He had short cropped blond hair and a tattoo from his ear down his neck. Ronaele had never seen a Dale before and felt mesmerized by his presence.

"REVAS!" A young voice called out behind them, causing both Ronaele and the elf eyes heads to turn. A scruffy head of blonde hair, and dark armor slid down the trunk of a high tree with a grunt he landed on the ground, the plump cheeks of a perhaps 6 year old child came gruffly trudging over the mossy ground.

"Nae! Ga rahn!" The blonde youth called back as the child ran towards him. But the child did not halter he stopped in front of the youth bouncing with joy and excitement. In doing so a small danger fell from its pouch though in his excitement the child hardly noticed.  
Ronaele contemplated charging forward to steal it but something held her back.

The majority of what was said next by the boy was too fast and excited to comprehend. She suppressed the desire to giggle at his exaggerated movements. Then the boy turned to her with his huge eager eyes and a giant smile. He trudged forward but the older elf grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Who are you?" The older boy stated, his green eyes still cold to Ronaele.

The child stated something in a 'I told you so' tone, Ronaele didn't understand what he had meant but the feeling came of the same, "Da'mi!" the older boy stated in irritation, quietening the boy.

"This place is sacred, why are you here!?" The boys angry grew. Ronaele was unsure what to say at this stage, she didn't know Dalish custom, her being on sacred land could be a death sentence, and such she was wondering what would be the best thing to say to get herself out of this mess, she wished that Wolf hadn't ran off on her.

Ronaele could see the child's face eager to speak again, almost as though he might explode unless his said what he thought. Ronaele couldn't believe how cute he was.

Then he exploded, once again a series of words so fast Ronaele couldn't even begin to comprehend, the only word she could make out was the same one the older boy had stated early - 'Fen'Harel'. The older boys patience game to an end as he released his hold on the younger boy, causing him to topple over in his excitement.

"Revas!" The child exclaimed. Ronaele thought she saw a slight smile on the older boys face.

The younger boys nose twitched, and Ronaele became suddenly aware of the greying sky.

"Numineh" his soft voice stated, eyes looking to the sky.

The boy ran towards Ronaele, too fast for her brother to stop him.

"Da'mi!" He called to the child.

But the child was in-front of Ronaele now, his eyes over-sized for his face expanding on his cuteness.

"Numineh!" He called at her, expecting her to understand while pointing at the sky. Then he grabbed her arm, Ronaele had not realized how still she was till then, he pulled on her "Adahl Arla" he stated, using his full strength to make her move. "….eth…" He groaned, with the strain of pulling on her. Ronaele watched in confusion and amusement. Then she looked up seeing the older elf now in-front of her, he was even more attractive up close, his eyes now expressing a hint of concern, but still holding that cold glare. He grabbed the younger elf by the neck strap of his armour lifting him in the air and causing him to let go of Ronaeles arm.

"Emma shem'nan Revas!" The child cursed as he fought against the older Elf.

Ronaele once again suppressed her laughter at the child.

Then her heart skipped a beat as the older elf locked hands with her, letting the child down.

"Come" his soft voice spoke. Indicating with his head the direction they would leave in.

Then they were running, sprinting through the trees, her hand hot in the elven boys, but her face crisp with the fastly chilling air.

Ronaele felt her breath quicken as she kept up the fast pace with the boys. The child running ahead with surprising agility.

She mimicked the older boys footsteps dodging roots and trees but lacking the same grace.

Then she looked ahead to another clearing, A large tree with simple branches was infront of them, and the rain had started to fall. Her clothes quickly became drenched. She looked ahead through the heavy rain to stop the boy with the same agility begin climbing the tree, then disappearing in the foliage. Her attention was snapped by the instant cold that hit her hand when she realised the elf had released her grasp. He now stood at the base of the tree, in a position to boost Ronaele. Eager to get out of the rain she accepted and ran towards him, the boost lauched her up where she was able to grasp the branch, it was slippery but she managed to hold on, following the path the boy had she worked her was up the trunk. Then she noticed a hollow, she stuck her head in eager to gain shelter.

Ronaele was on all fours on the branch as she stuck her head in, placing a hand down inside the hollow she became aware of the drop too late, and slid inside.

* * *

Da'mi watched in humour as the Shemlens body flumped down in-front of him, her screams in the hollow slide had made him giggle.

Despite what his brother had told her, this Shem didn't look evil, dirty and wet, but not evil. He offered his hand to help her up with a giggle.

* * *

Ronaele accepted the smiling face's hand, offered to help her up from her fall.

She had landed in the most peculiar of places, the tree hollow had led to some underground bunker, she guessed the boys had found it as the walls looked ancient. But homely, the cavern was lit up and decked with golden brown roots of trees in the walls. To one side hammocks were hung within the roots, and the other a very messy makeshift kitchen with herbs and produce hanging on the walls and ceiling. Ronaele wondered how far down they were as she could no longer hear any trace of the rain, and also wondered how the cavern was lit.

The boy rushed off to the kitchen area, trying his best to find what looked like a cup. Ronaele wandered around, the roots that made up the floor were tightly bound, it almost looked like a little tree house, however stone wall art could be seen beneath the roots, reminding her of how ancient this place actually was.

She heard a sliding noise again and turned to see the elf gracefully land at the bottom of the hollow, his elegance annoyed her as her own entrance had been as far from graceful as possible.

The elf took one glance at her then headed over to the child, spinning him around to face him. Then began arguing at once, and Ronaele didn't need to know what they were saying to guess what they were arguing about.

The fighting continued for a while. Arguments being thrown backwards and forwards till the older boy finally caved, and began heading out the hollow again, the child's face lit up and a huge smile greeted Ronaele's eyes.

"You can stay here till the rain stops" the youth stated as he headed out of the hollow.

"thank you…" Ronaele quietly stated, her voice crackling with her lack of use.

The young child was in front of her again, with what looked like an ancient teapot filled with water. His smile beaming .

* * *

The boy had not stopped talking since the older boy left, which felt like hours ago now. Ronaele couldn't understand a word he said as it became more and more apparent the boy only spoke Dalish. Ronaele had given up trying to communicate with him, now just listening to the child's excitement. However those giant green eyes quickly became sleepy. She watched as the child tried his best to keep up the conversation until he eventually fell asleep mid-conversation, head on her lap. Ronaele couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted a younger brother, and though her mother and father had tried, with the difficulty they had conceiving Ronaele, other children seemed even more impossible. When her parents left on Grey Warden missions and such, she used to imagine what it would be like if she had a sibling, she imagined, playing knights together, sword fighting and horse riding. Everything being a competition – which she would win, naturally. She looked down at the boys drooling mouth and pointy ears, he was just like any other child she had met. The rumors of the dales being cold were lies she thought.

The slide of the hollow awoke her from her thoughts.

She was met by those cold green eyes again. The Elven lad quickly assessed the situation, dropping down the bag he was carrying and heading over to the child, lifting him, then placing him gently in one of the hammocks. The Elf was so gentle, so graceful, and beautiful, Ronaele was awestruck by him. But once this was done those cold eyes were on her again – and the feeling was gone. With one swift head movement he indicated for her to follow him and she did. Behind the kitchen area there was a movement root which the Elf pushed to the side and indicated for her to go in. She entered and was instantly taken aback.

A large rectangular pool of water was infront of her, roots once again covered the walls and floor, but on the ceiling they were not so dense and you could see the sky. It was now nighttime and the stars light shone into the pool. It was beautiful. The inside of the pool was decorated in lavish carvings of Hallah, and other animals. And glistening drops of rain water driped down into the pool from the roots above causing the reflected surface light to ripple.

Ronaele turned as she heard the groan of the root falling back into place behind her and the Elven youth emerge.

"You never answered my question before". He stated plainly placing the bag down inbetween the space between Ronaele and himself.

"Your name?" He questioned.

Despite his coldness, Ronaele couldn't help but feel safe with the youth, as he had protected the child previously she could tell he wasn't a bad man.

Though his eyes never left hers, like an eagle watching a rabbit. He waiting for her to make one false move… She noticed his hand just edging of the dagger in his side hold.

"Ronaele" She stated with the same plainness.

He looked no more content with the answer his eyes still awaiting action.

"And the Wolf?"

His curiosity peaked at this, showing just a smidgen of the excitement the elven child had shown.

"I don't know" Ronaele answered.

The Elf was unimpressed by the answer.

"But… It saved me before as well". She extended.

"There was a man, a blind man. By the river, I fell, and anyway he wasn't sane, he tried to kill me, then the Wolf. It told me to climb onto it, so I did". The Elf raised his eyebrows at this. "Then I awoke in a cavern, not far from here. I went to get water and that's when I found you".

Ronaele reviewed what she had just said in her head. It sounded crazy. She awaited laughter, or anger or anything. But none came.

"You must think I'm crazy…."

The boy reached forward and threw the bag at Ronaele, she clumsily caught it.

"There is clean clothes in there, and you may use the pool to bathe"

"I will call you when I have prepared food".

"The loud child is my called Da'mi – he is my brother. I am called Revas".

"You may stay here tonight".

And with that the Elf turned on his heel, leaving Ronaele alone in the starlight, with only the sound of dripping water.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I wasn't expecting anyone to actually like this as it's just a random idea I had a while ago so thank you so much! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Da'mi :) I wish I could draw cause in my head this kid is just super cute - kinda like O.O" lol**

**Also more fun facts - **

**Da'mi (****_dah-MEE_****): little blade**

**Revas (****_RAY-vahs_****): freedom.**

**Emma shem'nan. (****_EHM-mah shem-NAHN_****): My revenge is swift.**

**Curtosy of Dragon age Wiki ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**Sorry guys this is a short chapter! But I had some positive comments on the last one and just felt like I should throw another chapter out as thankkkks! So yeah! THANKS! **

**I will do my best to keep writing! Provided u keep liking ;")**

**Enjoy xox**

* * *

_The flurry of action was hard to observe for both Ronaele and Conner. _

_The technique and ability of the two warriors sparing before them was rarely seen. _

_The young Ronaele tried her best to keep up with the action, mimicking some of the movements to the Mage boys' amusement. Conner scruffled his young cousins hair, her amber eyes greeted him with a smile, her face babyish – she play punched him, the youthful figure hiding beneath the Circles robes feigned pain from the impact. _

_Both Conner and Ronaele turned their gaze back to the match as a loud clash sang out. _

_Ronaele watched in awe as her mother positioned her great sword behind her to gain momentum in one fluid and graceful movement. _

_The sword was easily the same length as her and the speed in which she could wield it had always amazed. Ronaele had once attempted to lift it but with no avail. _

_Her father braced himself for the impact, his large shield which bared the Golden Griffin, reflecting the afternoon suns light. His long sword at his side ready to counter her blow. She saw his mouth curve upwards with anticipation, and her mother sharing the expression. What happened next Ronaele couldn't even comprehend. _

_Her mother charged with unnatural speed. _

_Her father blocked._

_She was there._

_Then…_

_She was behind him. _

_…._

_And it was over._

_The shield fell with a clang as it impacted the dusty ground._

_"Ow Ow Oww oww ow o ow! You do know when I say go easy, I mean – go eeasssy!" Her father stated in misery. _

_Ronaele looked up to Conner in confusion with her big babyish eyes._

_"Did Mommy Win?" She questioned._

_"It looks that way" _

_"YAY Mommy!" Ronaele burst out, flailing her arms in the air with excitement. _

_Elissa planted her sword into the ground whilst winking at her daughter in appreciation as Ronaele ran up and jumped into her mother's arms nuzzling her nose to her mothers._

_"Hey! What about Daddies cuddles Ronny, look Mommy hurt me…" Allistair cried, holding up his bruising arm._

_Ronaele stuck out her tongue in detest. _

_"That was well fought Cousin, from what I saw any normal man would have been cut in half from that last attack". Conner stated heading over to the King. _

_"Mommy your soo strong!" Ronaele screamed, throwing her arms up again. Causing Elissa to juggle to keep hold of her child.  
Ronaele hooked her tiny legs around the Scale Armour of her mother's waist, embracing her mother again. _

_"Strong, and unaware of the meaning behind the words - 'Go Easy!'" Alistair grumbled. _

_Ronaele turned to see her father as her mother walked over, his golden hair and eyes glowed with the late sun, his armor glistening. Seeing him as he was then was like the definition of a Hero in the tales Isolde read to her. Despite her age it made Ronaele take pause. _

_"I don't recall you ever complaining before about me not 'Going easy' on you" Elissa purred. _

_"Well… you know, there's a time and a place.." The King mumbled as his Queens face drew closer. _

_"Oh? What time and place would this be?" She teased_

_Alistair's cheeks grew red as his mind began to wander._

_Ronaele squirmed in disgust at the situation, trying her best to push her fathers plate armor away from them as her parents drew in for a kiss. _

_"Eww Mommy ewwww!" She cried out._

_Her parents broke away._

_"Ew?" Alistair gawked._

_"Since when did we become ew?" He questioned again, looking at his beautiful wife, strands from her blonde bun falling around her elegant face, and amused blue eyes looking back into his. He playfully scuffled his daughter's hair._

_"I'm adorable- and your…"_

_"Brutal?" _

_"Well, I was going to say incredible but not now that you mention it…."_

_She silenced him by pulling him into another kiss. Much to Ronaeles detest. _

* * *

As Ronaeles body drew into consciousness her mouth curved to a smile, remembering her parents, dreaming of them, before the loneliness came she always felt happiness.

She blinked her eyes open.

To her shock she was greeted by giant green eyes right in her face!

She drew back in shock hitting her head against the floor, then cringed into a ball with the pain.

Instantly Da'mi began an on-sort of what she believed to be questions, filled with excitement and laughter. Once again Ronaele was at a loss to what the child was saying, his eyes beamed with intensity and over- exaggerated movements as he acted out maker only knows?

Ronaele had never been a morning person – and the child's excitement was unbearably loud. Not to mention her pounding headache from the impact of the ground. She rolled over pulling the meager blanket over her head, trying her best to block out the child and fall back to sleep. She blocked her ears with her hands and clenched her eyes shut.

She wished she could return to her dream.

She wished she could see her Mother and Father again.

Her eyes remained closed, but she wasn't seeing her eyelid any more.

She was in the forest.

She could feel the moisture in the air.

Hear the birds calling from the tree tops.

Her body moved on its own as she scanned the surroundings.

The lush evergreen environment with dense with both colour and light.

Then she felt tense.

Her nervous system was alight.

Her body electric.

She smelt something.

It was like breathing emotion.

Excitement.

Danger.

Hunger.

The Bears form made itself known through the foliage, she felt her body quiver with excitement.

* * *

"OUF!" She cried out, snapping her mind back to her body as the Elven child jumped onto her sleeping body.

Ronaele forgot herself for a moment.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled throwing the blanket off and setting her unforgiving eyes on the young elf.

The boy screamed in anticipation as Ronaele set of chasing him around the room.

The chase was drawn out.

His agility made him difficult to catch but when she did, he had the worst tickling he had ever had the horror of having.

* * *

"Andaran atish'an Keeper" Revan spoke as he entered the clearing.

"Aneth ara Lethallin it has been too long" The old woman spoke, her face beyond recognition, she was timeless to her people, the woman had long since stopped ageing, her people said it was the gift of the forest, that she had dwelled in it for so long, and that she had now become a part of it.

Her body remained still as she sat in the meadow, her eyelids only flickering slightly in recognition of the young elf that now stood before her. The other Dales continued their business in the nearby camp.

Her body was disturbingly thin, and her hair so long that it ran to the ground where she sat cross legged. Green gray cloth clung to her body, while tattoos of the same colour covered her limbs and face with the pattern of vines.

Revas faltered for a moment, and watched the woman's chest to see if he could monitor any breathing, just as he had done as a child. He briefly remembered clinging to his mother's leg when he was Da'mis age, and marveling in fear at the statue his mother called Keeper.

"Your scent disturbs me child…. Lin…"

"Keeper I seek your council… There is a woman – a Shemlen, she entered the forest last night. She appears to be harmless however…"

"Fen". The woman bellowed.

"Yes…"

"It is a strange scent indeed – blood, power, and anger. But there is more".

"Da'mi believes the Wolf to be Fen'Harel". The boy scoffed.

"Do not be so quick to lose faith in the presence of Gods Lethallin, for they once walked this plain, and it was Fen'Harel himself who cursed the Forgotten Ones, sealing them away from the mortal plain and beyond the Setheneran".

The old woman's eyes were open now. Though they didn't see Revas – they saw beyond him. Her pupils white as the days sky.

"Your encounter with this child and her Wolf, it was not by accident. The Gods have led you to this path and now you must follow".

"Keeper, are you saying I should go with this girl!?"

"You of all people should know I cannot, my place is here with the people of the Elvhen, where Da'mi can be raised as one of our people, in eth!"

"Hush child…" The old Elf spoke, trying to calm the distressed boy.

"The promise you made to your mother was never expected to last".

Revas's eyes fell with the mention of his deceased mother.

"Promises such as those are made in times where one has the enasal of freedom. And perhaps it was in irony that your mother chose your name... with her gift of foresight she would have known that your life would be far from free".

Revas could feel his eyes grow hot, he recalled his mothers last moments, the pain, the anguish, the hate.

"Da'mi has chosen his path, and for you to for fill your promise you must also follow your brother".

"Now go, I grow tired, and you have much to do. Halam!" the woman bellowed once again. Her eyes drawing close.

Revas turned on his heel to exit the clearing, the statue still showing no emotion.

"Revas…"

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan…"

Revas dipped his head in respect for the woman, then left the clearing, unsure of whether he would ever return.

* * *

**Short... I know :(**

**I'll try my best to write another one ASAP! But for now it's time to Study,, :'(**

**I tried my best to make it authentic by adding as much elven dialog as possible. If you want to know the words meanings just follow this link**

** wiki/Elven_language**

**Also, Bioware owns all. I only just wish I was that cool...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllloooo, sorry its been so long! **

**I'm doing a course at the moment and been a bit caught up. But finally got around to writing! Hope you guys like this chapter it might be a wee bit sad... :/**

**Once again thanks for reading please favorite/review and let me know what you think :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

Revans body slid skillfully down the densely rooted tree, and into the entrance of his safe house.

The warm room glowed with the mid afternoons light shining through the densely rooted walls.  
It was quiet. The only sound being the soft breathing of the two bodies curled up together in the corner. Ronaele's back was pressed up against the wall and her eyelids closed. Da'mis head in her lap his wild blonde hair scuffled . Ronaele herself looked rugged her hair loose around her neck.  
He couldn't help but stare, she looked so vulnerable, and he hated to mention it but also attractive - for a Shem anyways.

She was so fragile, her figure slender but the definition of muscle was there too. Her hair glowed slightly red in the afternoon light and her lips...  
Revan drew himself away from his thoughts. He recalled the lessons in his younger days, where the elder - second only to the Keeper herself had spoken to him and the other young boys about Bonding. He shuddered at the thought of the lesson, day by day more and more of the Elven youth had become smitten with the young females, he watched as 'love' corrupted them like a sickness. Despite drawing much attention himself, Revan had no time for women, bonding, and 'love'. All he had to do was watch over Da'mi... that was what he had promised after all.

He lifted his eyes from the floor, looking at the pair, Da'mi had a trail of drool escaping out of his mouth, he looked exhausted. Revan wondered what they had been doing up until now. He looked again at the young Shem. His mother's hair was the same auburn colour. A strand of it suddenly fell from where it was held, tucked behind her ear, and dangled loose in front of his mouth, he watched as it flew in and out with her breath, and as her nose twitched with being tickled. Without thinking his body moved towards hers and pulled the hair out of the way, tucking it gently behind her ear once again, his hand lingered there, pressed gently on the side of her head, marveling at the softness of her hair. His mouth drew to a soft smile. She mumbled something, then her own hand lifted in her unconscious state and held his. Revan felt his body tense from the sudden touch.

* * *

Ronaele was not sure how long it had been since she drifted off, her body gave into the exhaustion of the day, the young elf known as Da'mi had worn her out, she had spent most of the day either conversing (or at least trying to) or chasing him as he seemed to be a very good pick pocket. She laid her body down against the wall, and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Within moments the boys head was cradled in her lap, nusseling into her. He murmurer something softly in Elvish, then he was asleep, Ronaele remembered smiling, then darkness again.

Her mind stirred with colour, images began to form behind her eyes, as she felt a soft heat on her cheek. She reached out to it, then the images became vivid.

It was dark and cold, she was running. Her body was exhausted, she had been running for a while, she felt fear, and horror. She could hear screams up ahead as she ran through the clearing, the smell of damp and earth strong, an evil coloured glow rose up from the forest, and dark thick clouds of smoke blocked out the nights sky. There were others also running ahead of her, young boys, each sharing the same expression. They spoke to her, but it was not her own language. She couldn't understand, she could only feel, and she felt fear, but bravery... determination, but dread. The other boys faces became desperate, they fled back in the opposite direction, but I refused to go. One face remained, he was anxious and angry, a young boy possibly 9 or 10 years old, he yelled at me though I didn't understand, he pulled on my wrist but I shook him off and ran towards the flames.

The screams had died down now. I could feel my heart in my chest. Bile in my throat. The heat of the fires were on my face now as I saw the Elven camp in front of me in flames. Bodies were scattered around the site, bloody and broken. I held back the sick in my mouth as I felt recognition to some of the faces.

Trying not to be overcome I urged my body on, I felt apprehension, like I was getting closer to something. I drew up to a tent, the back end of it had caved, a wagon crushing most of it and having teared through the material. I could see the damage from the outside, the tent next door was burning, and the fire was soon to spread. I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, the flames burning my face. I heard a groan from the inside.

"Mamae!" I screamed, pushing through the entrance it was smokey inside, my throat instantly burned and my eyes stung coughing in the dense air.

I heard another cough from the back of the tent. "Mamae!" I tried to call out again but my throat was too weak.

"Dalen?" A weak voice called.

By body acted by instinct pushing aside the damaged furniture till I made my way to the back of the tent. The wreckage of the wagon apparent. I saw a figure at the bottom of it, my eyes were pulled to it, then I felt the same strong emotion of horror.

"Mamae!" I screamed once again, falling to the ground in-front of the female Elven body.

It was bad, I could tell as soon as I saw it, the woman's body was broken, the wagon had covered her up to her hips, I could smell the overpowering scent of blood.

She greeted me with a gentle smile, her eyes warm with love, she lifted a hand up to my face with overwhelming affection. It was then I realized I was crying, and that my stomach was in knots.

She spoke to me gently in a language I could not understand as she lay there dying.

Though her expression remained calm, and warm what she said made my heart drop.

She loved me, I could tell that, she loved me more than anything, but feeling that wasn't enough, I was angry, I couldn't understand why she was dying – why SHE had to die.

My stomach that was once filled with dread slowly began to fill with hate, and anger. But despite this she smiled, she drew my face in close and kissed my forehead, and for a moment I felt my angry subside, but all too soon she pulled away.

Her eyes drew with fear to the corner of the tent were the redness of fire was now visible.

Her once calm face now showed signs of urgency.

She lifted her torso as best she could. Out from the safety of her body emerged a tightly wrapped baby, as soon as it was exposed to the smoke it began to cry, I felt recognition and fear upon seeing it. She forced it into my arms, her eyes quickly welling with tears.

She was begging, and in return I was pleading, tugging on her arm with my free hand as I held the crying baby into my chest with the other. Her eyes grimaced with pain.

I felt so sick, and my eyes were so hot, tears blurring my vision but I could make out her crying as well.  
She pulled my face in close one my time, and whispered something in my ear, something that gave me purpose, "Ma'arlath" she cooed with pride giving me a final kiss on the cheek. Then I reluctantly stood, with a broken heart, and shaking knees and charged out of the tent, the baby still pressed tightly against my chest.

I collapsed at the front of the tent and began screaming in pain, my heart ached, it was unbearable.

My screaming was soon joined by that of the woman who was left in the tent as her body burned, I wanted it to stop I tried my best to block out the sounds but couldn't.

I suddenly felt the sharp pain as an arrow swept past my cheek, leaving a bleeding gash in its wake. The pain was enough for me to regain focus only for me to wish that it had killed me, at least then I could stop this pain.

I remembered then the baby in my arms, its terrified eyes looked at me. My eagerness to die quickly diminished as I sprinted into the trees, hearing the tent collapse behind me as I ran and the woman's screams come to a sudden halt.

* * *

Ronaeles eyes finally opened as she drew awake from her slumber. They were wet, and she hastily wiped them.

She could hear the voices of Da'mi and his brother and her blurred vision steadied. It was late afternoon, and the brothers were talking. Revan quickly hushed his brother as her saw her wake. Da'mis smile beamed at her as he charged over and tackle hugged her just as Ronaele got to her feet. Revans eyes looked as distrusting as ever as he quickly looked away from Ronaele.

"Food!" Da'mi called as he dragged Ronaele over to the makeshift table.

There was a spread of fruits and vegetables, all of which looked surprising well presented and fresh. Ronaele felt her stomach grumble as she settled down onto a seat.

The dream she just had still haunted her mind.

Da'mi dragged a chair as close to her as possible and starting filling her plate with various items.

Revan sat at the opposite end of the table, watching over his brother protectively. Ronaele couldn't help but find that part of him attractive.

"Where did you come from?" Revan began, Ronaele became aware she was staring at him and her eyes pulled away in haste. His bluntness caught her by surprise. Ronaele was used to correct speech, fluffy political speech, it was rare for people to be so blunt with her, so she returned in the same language.

"Redcliffe"

"And where are you going?" Da'mis huge saucer eyes looked up from his plate at this as Ronaele hesitated to answer.

"Prease?" He expressed.

Maker he was cute Ronaele thought.

"The Frostbacks" she finally spoke.

Suddenly she was greeted by an amused laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing!" she asked in agitation.

"I am laughing Shem because you are going the wrong way. See this is why little Princesses shouldn't run away from home" He smirked.

Her heart froze. He knew.

"Princess…?" She dread-idly spoke.

"Yes, Princess - a foolish Shem, probably a high born who doesn't know North from South and goes and gets herself lost in the Southron Hills". He snarled.

"Was life so hard in your hut Shem? Did your Eleven slaves overcook your food?"

Ronaeles anger grew - but she also felt relief, he didn't know her true identity.

"Okay first of all we don't live in huts we live in houses! And second – We don't have slaves we have servants okay! Totally different things! And I didn't run away, I left… Without telling anyone – well except for my uncle who didn't exactly want me to go, but still! Not running away! …I'm on a mission okay, a quest."

Ronaele looked in anger at the amused and attractive elf. Then at the younger brother, who's eyes looked like they might explode with the excitement of it all.

Then they nearly did, he erupted as usual into a fit of excitement climbing onto his chair, he spoke extremely fast in eleven to his brother, whose expression instantly changed from amused to irritated. The conversation went on for a few minutes, Da'mi excitement then Revans calm diffusing statements.

Da'mi finally began to turn from excited to agitated he pulled away from the table and came around to Ronaeles other side, he grabbed her by the arm and stated to her: "Quest."

Ronaele was dumbfounded, and for a long time they were all silent, then the young boy headed of through the root doors to another part of the hut.

She questionably looked to the Eleven lad.

He looked – unsure on what to say in the least…

"Da'mi is…." He began.

"Look in my people we have something we call Fen'Harel"

"The dread wolf…" Ronaele began.

"Yes…" Revan stated, obviously shocked she knew of it.

"The legend says that before the fall of Arlathan the gods we now know and revere fought in an endless war with others of their kind. Though they are now forgotten their names are whispered in our dreams, Geldauran, Daen'thal and Anaris – the Forgotten ones, gods of terror and malice, spite and pestilence".

Ronaele had heard this tale before from a friend of her mothers, but something in the Elevens boys voice captivated her, so she sat in silence listening, finding herself being drawn in by his story.

"In these times only Fen'Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones. And that is how he tricked the. Our gods saw him as a brother, they trusted him when he told them they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce between the two people. And the Forgotten Ones also trusted him when he stated they must return to the abyss while he arranges their enemies defeat. They trusted him and they were both betrayed. He sealed both the Forgotten Ones and our Gods away so they could never walk again among the people".

"Da'mi – he is a child, you know this. The Wolf that was with you… he believes it to be Fen'Harel...".

Ronaele was amused by this – she herself had no idea what or who that wolf was, but an old god?!

"You can't be serious". She joked.

"I am, and he is... very serious – he wants to go with you on your 'quest'".

Ronaele was instantly against this. She liked the boy but it was dangerous.

"No, he cant come with me!"

"That's what I keep telling him, but you don't know Da'mi, I tell him no and he will just ignore me, you leave without him he will just track you, I lock him up till you go – he will just escape".

"That's no excuse! He can't go where I am going, its dangerous!"

"And where are you going exactly?"

His intense green eyes caught her own, maker they mesmerized her, she almost wanted to tell him everything then and there just to look at them longer but she didn't.

She told him the gist of it, hoping in doing so it would somehow prevent the boy from going. She told him that she was heading to the Deep Roads to find her parents, she said how they went on an adventure there, but hadn't returned.

She left out the unimportant bits like how they are both Grey Wardens and the King and Queen or Ferelden and her - the Princess and next in line for the throne.

Her tale seemed to peak the Elves interest, but his expression remained amused and humbled.

"So Da'mi just cant come!" She exclaimed.

"I know" he casually replied.

"Good" she just as casually replied.

"…So how are you going to stop him?"

"I can't"

"What?! What do you mean you can't, did you not just hear what I said, its dangerous! Deep Roads, Darkspawn, Wolfs. .ous!"

"Look Shem!" The Elf slammed his fists on the table and stood up from his seat

"You think I don't know that! You think I want 'my' little brother running of into the Wilds with some stupid Shem girl who thought it would be a good idea running away looking for her family with no supplies and no sense of direction!?"

The boy suddenly shrunk back down into his seat with a chuckle of laughter, it was pained – and Ronaele fought back the desire to go over there and comfort him despite his outburst.

"I have no choice, I never do…" The boy mumbled, quietly enough that perhaps he thought Ronaele might not have heard.

The boys face rose up from being shrunk down on the table, it was then Ronaele became aware of the paled scar running from his cheek bone to his ear. In realization she locked eyes with him, her own becoming hot with tears once again – she could hear their screams in the back of her mind.

They were both interrupted by Da'mi trudging into the room.

Suited up in his leather armor and ready to go, his pack slung over his shoulder and his dagger sitting firmly in his pouch.

"Quest!" He exclaimed happily.

"Da'mi…" Ronaele began, deciding she must dissuade the boy.

He looked at her seemingly expecting orders.

"Where I am going you cant come okay? Its just too dangerous for a child."

The boy looked up at her, with the same coloured eyes as his brother. Confusion spread all over them.

"Do you understand? You. Can't. Come."

"You-Can'tt comm-"

Ronaele was interrupted as the young boy stuffed a piece of fruit into her open mouth as she tried expressing the word 'come'.

"Quest!" He mussed happily as he set about the hut packing essential items for their travel into his bag.

Revan let out a glint of laughter, but Ronaele could see upon looking into his eyes that the brother was far from amused.

* * *

**And other one bites the dust!**

**Finally we are getting closer to setting out! **

**Hope you guys liked!**

**All the stuff about Fen'Harel I got from Dragon Age Wiki. **

**I don't own Dragon Age... or anything else super awesome, aside from my cat - shes pretty cool... Ahem. Any who. Favorite and comment if you wana make my day :)**

**Cheeeers~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been too long! **

**And I am sorry...**

**But a lot has happened these past months; graduated, broke up with my bf, then moved country! **

**Life is full of surprises, anyways thank you for staying tuned after all this time, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to keep them coming. **

**Thanks again for your support! XOXO**

* * *

Lightly, softly, as gently as possible, one foot, two feet….

"Quest?"

Ronaele spun around to where the voice had originated from, in the morning light two huge green eyes greeted her, aware and eager.

Another pair greeted her from the darkness, these ones less kind and apprehensive as the young Elf cleared his throat.

Ronaele sighed.

She had tried to escape but failed. It was as Revan said, there was no fooling Da'mi.

* * *

They emerged from their tree, Revan taking one look back, unsure of when he would next see his home. Gripping his bow tightly he heard the keepers voice in the back of his mind:

_"Promises such as those are made in times where one has the enasal of freedom. And perhaps it was in irony that your mother chose your name, with her sight she would have known that your life would be far from free"._

His mothers kind image flashed in his mind

_"Da'mi has chosen his path, and for you to forfill your promise you must also follow your brother"._

He looked ahead, his little brother who's pack was easily double his size covering his whole body from behind, and the plaid auburn hair of this Shem who he has to now journey with into the unknown.

Had his mother known that this would be his path, that he would have met this woman?

Had fate pertained this moment, and the next?

One thing was for certain – the keeper was right, he was not free.

His grip on his bow tightened further as they set out.

* * *

The group had been travelling for half a day, the Shems stamina impressed him.

Da'mi led the group, moving through the trees swiftly and with grace.

The Shem followed, her movements where not as fluid as an Elves but they were not as not as clumsy as he had believed all Shem to be.

Revan himself keep the rear, always aware, his pointed ears monitoring for the slightest sound.

A twig broke in the distance, he stirred without delay training an arrow in the direction the sound had come from.

He looked frantically.

Left, right, up and down, but nothing.

A bird flew out from the canopy, another twig breaking as it departed.

Revan allowed himself a breath.

The danger was over, or so he thought.

He glanced back in the direction of his brother, the Shem had gained ground, now walking beside Da'mi, the young Elf was happily chatting away, reciting old tales of the Dread Wolf, in a language the Shem surely could not comprehend, but she enlightened him none-the-less. Smiling gladly and moving shrubs out of the way for the distracted boy.

The sight made Revan smile, his heart felt warmth, he wondered in another life had his mother not passed would Da'mi show such happiness constantly. For the boy was usually reserved and quiet.

He had never known their mother and yet somehow this Shem had a similar presence. A similar presence…

Revan felt like kicking himself, comparing one of the Elven to a Shem!

His own mother in fact!

He took his anger out of a nearby tree punching it, instantly regretting it as his knuckles cracked from the impact, flooding his hand with pain.

His teeth clenched with hatred and anger, all Shems ever bring is pain, he mustn't ever forget that!

"Revan!" His brothers voice called from ahead.

His eyes instantly flooded with concern as the tracked the source of the voice.

He rushed through the trees ahead sighting his brother and the Shem standing on the Cliff-side, the noise of the river rushing past below.

The Shem noted his concerned expression, "I think we will have to climb" she stated pointed to the cliff leading up the river.

The climb wasn't too far, maybe 50 meters.

He dropped his pack to retrieve the rope, he should be able to secure it with an arrow...

What happened next caught him nearly entirely by surprise, the first arrow shot his bow straight off his shoulder, landing it near the base of the cliff. Then he watched in shock as the caped figure rushed past him and towards the others.

His own brother was pushed aside, luckily not in the direction of the cliff but the Shem...

The figure paused in front of her clasping his hand tightly around her neck. With the other hand he secured an arrow, bringing it down across her neck and holding it there, ready to finish her.

Revan faltered, not sure whether to assist.

If he let the Shem die now then he could return home.

Da'mi would be safe...

Revans hand danced around his short sword, indecisiveness taking him.

He looked to the Shem, making her out over the brown cloak as the man held her high. Her eyes wild and defiant, in this moment she looked more like a wild beast fighting for her survival than a human, she had a strong will to live, one that caused him to secure a grasp around his knife handle, though unaware of what to do next...

The rock hit the man on the side of his head, distracting him enough to drop the girl, who instantly lost her footing - slipping over the cliff in one swift inhale of breath.

Revan watched in horror as Da'mi jumped onto the mans back with another rock in his hand, distracting the man away from the cliff as he brought the rock down on his head again and again until the man got a grip on him throwing the boy away once more.

Revan was no longer hesitant, he rushed for his bow, the first arrow hitting the man in the back of his shoulder, the man swiftly turned, revealing a long dagger. Revan reached for a second arrow but the arrow was broke, causing him to loose precious time, he looked behind the man to see his brother reaching over the cliff for something.

Then the man was in-front of him.

He backhanded Revan so hard he went face first into the cliff with a sickening thud.

Revans vision quickly became faded as the man turned back to his brother.

"Da'mi…. run!" He urged, frustrated with his own inability to fight. He was weak, to weak to protect his own brother...

The image of the boy in the tent returned to him, the newborn screaming in his arms, and his mothers loving but desperate eyes looked on his own.

He was powerless once again...

The man suddenly turned to the trees as a huge blur of black rushed out impacting on the cloaked man with a huge crack, smashing him into the Cliff-side.

Revan lay on the ground shocked, watching through strained vision, he smelt blood, both human and something else.

He saw as the giant black animal diminished, hazing into something smaller… a man!

"This time I came prepared for you abomination!" The cloaked man cried out.

"Whatever mana you have will quickly be absorbed by the poison on my dagger!"

"So die quickly mage, bleed and die in pain, you and all mages, your sins shall not be forgiven!"

The voice that responded to this crackled with power; inhuman, threatening, not like anything Revan had ever heard before. The language it spoke was foreign, though he was sure it emerged from the once animal man. Then it became a humans voice… Cocky and young.

"You talk too much old man"

The mans first expanded in a black haze tightening itself around the mans neck.

Revan listened as the man choked.

His esophagus was the first to collapse as he breathing was cut short.

Then his muscles, and skin tearing and collapsing.

Then his neck...

Revans eyes blurred shut his body finally given way to the concussion he received.

His last sight was the cloaked mans body falling limply against the cliff. His head remaining in the youths hand, half smeared into the cliffs walls.

* * *

He looked down to the decapitated head in his hand, the mouth looked at peace despite the nature of the mans death, he wondered whether the man could now find rest from whatever had tormented him so in life, or whether his ghost would continue to walk the plains unanswered.

The heard the Elf to his left pass out, he knew he should kill him – he had seen his changed form, as an apostate he had to ensure his secret remained just that, especially with the currently worldly situation.

His attention was drawn by the tiny Elfs struggles at the edge of the cliff. He dropped the head. And retrieved a pair of pants from the dead mans corpse.

Fazing usually left him naked after all.

He noted again the dagger wedged in his side, he could feel that it had penetrated his lung, this didn't concern him as much as what the dagger contained.

"Mage Bane" He muttered. His body would not heal, nor his mana which as the man had said was quickly being absorbed by the dagger.

In one swift motion he removed the dagger, the bleeding quickly amplifying and he became faint.

However the amount of mage bane was lessened - resulting in minor healing.

The wound would need to be cleaned thoroughly however before it could fully heal.

He dropped the dagger staggering to the Cliff-side.

He saw the young Elf trying to reach the girl, her smell immediately caught his nostrils. The same smell - death.

He grabbed the boy who instantly froze, like a mouse caught in the mouth of a cat. Trying not to entice the desire to play - to kill.

Throwing the boy out of the way he reached down, over the cliff to the girl.

His hand covered in blood.

His wound tearing further from the strain.

His body protested with pain but he ignored it.

* * *

Ronaele could only listen in horror as she grasped the tree root for dear life. It was the same man, his hate for magic had consumed his heart, now he was only a husk for vengeance.

When he had held her she saw it all, his friendship, his betrayal, the fall of Kirkwall and with it the fall of the Chantry.

The woman who spoke up for the oppressed.

Her heart pure.

Her desire just.

The man she loved. Corrupted by a spirit and tormented by his own selfish desires.

Their companions - their respect for her, the admiration for their so called Hero.

And himself, this man called Sebastian, torn by his own desires and morals.

His misplaced love for her.

His emotions; jealously, hate, revenge, anger, rage, desire, betrayal.

It was so intense it threatened to tear Ronaele apart.

However this man had failed to recognized that with his desire of vengeance he had become what it was he hated most.

He was a murderer.

Those who possessed magic were demons in his eyes, and he targeted them.

He allowed no room for contemplation.

Their deaths were swift.

And unnecessary.

Ronaele watched as Da'mi reached over to help but the boys arms were too short.

She heard as the fighting came to a halt.

Then listened.

Her heart quickened as a pair of footsteps headed towards her.

Da'mis voice grew more desperate.

Then she watched in horror as he was lifted out of the way.

"No" She cried tears drawing into her eyes

…_Not him!_

Then dark eyes met her own, dark hair falling quickly over them, a masculine face - a handsome face, the same one she had met in the bar with the Pirate.

A bare arm reached down to her, blood dripping into her eye from its fingertips, and sliding away down her cheek.

The dark eyes gave away nothing.

She searched them but found no emotion.

Then with no other option she reached up...

* * *

**Thanks again for reading**

**Please favorite and follow~**

**Also leave me a message if you wana make ma day :3**

**CHOW**


End file.
